Something New In The Manor
by Phoenix Warren
Summary: Are the Charmed Ones ready to meet the REAL ultimate power? Just when they thought the demon fighting was over and life was back to the way it should be. Something and someone new pops up...as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Are the Charmed Ones ready to meet the **REAL** ultimate power? Just when they thought the demon fighting was over and life was back to the way it should be. Something new pops up...as usual. Of all the evil they've fought. This power is by far the scariest. Is this power here to help or to destroy them?

**Read & Review**

This story starts off where the show left off. With the Charmed Ones & Billie having destroyed the Triad and Christy. Coop and Phoebe never fell in love but he is still trying to help Phoebe find love. Leo is back but still mortal...for now.

This is the 1st time I have ever attempted to write a fan fic. So please read and review. All comments will be welcomed even if their not good. It just lets me know I need to work on things. Thanx!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its characters blah blah blah. Some of the characters in this ficcie are mine. So Aaron Spelling back off!

We start 6am in the Halliwell manor on the block of Prescott & Pine on a friday morning. October 13th to be more precise. Leo and the boys are still asleep while Billie and Piper are getting breakfast together in the kitchen talking over coffee

"I can't believe we've been 4 whole months demon free. I don't have to vanquish over my toast" the two women share a laugh. Billie knows exactly how Piper feels. She too was overjoyed that instead of an energy ball waking her up from bed it was her alarm clocks annoying ring.

"Woman say it again! Just not to much. We don't wanna jinx it" Billie said with a smile n her bright blue eyes still looking heavy. She hadn't slept very well in the last few nights. She wanted to tell Piper about it but she didn't wanna worry her over a few sleepless nights. So she kept it to herself.

Piper had noticed Billie's sluggishness. She was very observant. That and she hadn't slept well either herself. But of course being the mother of two toddlers she had to perk up and take care of her men. Not to mention Leo, the love of her life was finally home to stay with her n the boys.

Piper looked up from her coffee to see Billie staring down into hers. Almost like she was hipnotized by it. Or gonna pass out in it.

"Hey, you okay?" Piper asked

Before Billie could answer her the table, the ground beneath their feet, the cabinets started to shake

**EARTHQUAAAAKE!** Leo jumps out of bed and heads to his sons room. Not even noticing his wife isn't next to him. Piper n Billie are down in the kitchen attempting to make their way upstairs to the boys. Barely able to keep their footing with the violent shaking of their home. Glass from picture frames, vases, chairs anything and everything that was in the house Piper & Billie are now jumping over and ducking from hitting them.

Leo quickly grabbed the boys from their beds and held them close as they sat in a doorway screaming the top of their lungs, waiting for the terror they've never known to stop.

Piper somehow makes it upstairs to her men with Billie close behind. "when is it gonna stop!" she yells "I don't kno dey don't usually last this long!" Piper answers

The lights go out in the violent shaking stops.

With the boys still crying Piper takes Chris off of Leo's hands. Reluctantly he lets her have him. "Their ok just a little shaken up" Leo says looking his sons lovingly answering the question before it could leave the girls mouths.

As they head downstairs and take a look around to see what used be the livingroom, is now a wreck. Piper is almost use to a site like this seeing that demons were always attacking destroying it anyway. "since when do earthquakes last damn near 5 minutes?" she ask to no one in particular "I don't know but I'm gonna go check the breaker box" leo says still shaken and scared out of his wits. As he enters the kitchen he sees what looks like smoke coming from beneath the basement door. He grabs the fire extinguisher from under the sink and test the door for heat. Nothing. In fact the door is cool...almost ice cold. A touch of the doorknob freezes his hand. He recoils his hand in confusion. Finally opening the door he notices that what he thinks is smoke is nothing more than steam coming from a huge gaping hole in the basement floor.

He sets down the extinguisher and moves closer to the hole. Feeling a swirl of hot & cold as he moves closer...thinking Hot steam from the ground, ice cold door? What the hell is going on? moving closer to the hole he could see that it had to go on for miles. Checking his theory he kicked a loose stone into the hole waiting to hear it hit...nothing. "Piper!"

She turns her head as she hears he husband calling her. "Piper get down here!" he shouts again. "Honey, what's the matter" then she sees for herself as she gets halfway down the basement steps. "Oooh"

"Yeah" he says as his eyebrows raised in her direction. "What the hell is that? Did the quake do that?" she says in her oh-so-piper way

"For our sake I hope so. Notice anything?" of course Leo being Leo could never just come right out and say what was what.

"What do mean? There's a huge hole in our basement floor! How could I NOT notice that Leo?" she says pointing and looking the floor "and what do you mean ,for our sake?"

"Piper that hole is in the same place as the Nexus was! An earthquake does NOT put an endless hole in a floor like that"

"Who says its endless?" she picks up a stone n drops it in. Like Leo she hears nothing "Ooook, so its a little deep. Lets not fly off the handle here. We destroyed the Nexus...remember? Just leave it alone and turn the power back on. Lets get back to the boys and Billie"

"Has she called Paige and Phoebe yet?"

"I don't know Leo we're in the basement looking down a hole. Now lets get back to our family and make sure everyone is ok"

"Ok, just let me make sure everything is ok down here"

"Leo"

"I'm talkn about the power." He flashes that smile Piper loves so much and fell in love with. He kisses his wife lovingly "I'll be up in a few"

"Ok, don't be long your sons have been away from their father long enough" she says while smiling and stroking his cheek before she turns and heads back upstairs to begin the rigorous task of cleaning up the mess. As soon as Piper get to the top of the stairs she turns to look Leo who's already turned back to the new open space in the house. Worry and fear spread across her face. She knew in her heart and soul Leo maybe right. Even though she silently begged for it not to be.

Billie enters kitchen holding a phone in her hand

"I called Phoebe and Paige. They said that they didn't feel an earthquake. I have them on the phone Paige wants to talk to you. I gotta get sum juices for the boys and change Chris"

She hands the phone to Piper

"Thanx hun"

"Piper what's going on?" Paige asks

"Paige are seriously trying to tell me you didn't feel that? It had to have lasted a good 5 minutes the house is a wreck and my husband is in the basement hovering over a hole halfway to china!"

"Piper calm down. Let me get dressed I'll orb over and grab Phoebe and we'll be there in a few... Phoebe are you there?"

"Yeh, I'm trying to figure out where a hole in the basement came from"

" Well lets just say the earthquake left us more than just some broken dishes. We'll talk when you get here."

Piper hangs up the sametime Leo closes the basement door behind him.

"You okay?"

"Yeh I'm GREAT. That was Paige and Phoebe. They said they didn't feel a thing"

"Really? That's not possible"

"Yeh I kno, but their on their way over here in a bit"

She leans over and lays her head on Leo's chest

"Leo I'm starting to actually worry about that hole... I think... I think you maybe right. The mother in me wants you to be so wrong, but the witch in me knows better. What are we gonna do? We just started to get our lives back together and now this pops up out or the basement" Leo laughs a bit the way Piper said her last sentence. She looks up him and pokes him in the chest. "Its not funny Leo"

"I'm sorry. Come on lets go get the boys and get this mess cleaned up"

They exit the kitchen and start their cleaning in the front area.

After about 20 mins Paige orbed in with Phoebe

And before they could fully materlize they both got to talking to Piper and company the same time.

"Shhhh" Piper hushed the two. "We just got the boys back down"

"Leo will you keep an eye on the boys? I'm gonna show my very loud sisters our new home improvments" she said this with a weird look on her face. Then turned to Billie "Billie you come to"

"Right behind you" Billie said while putting the broom down and racing behind the sisters.

They walked thru the kitchen and down to the basement. Where Piper pointed to the excessivly large hole in the ground.

"Oh my?" Phoebe said with a look of disbelief on her face. Just as Paige blurted out,

"What the hell is that!"

"Welcome to my nightmare" Piper said

"Don't tell me this has been here since you two came down here earlier" Billie also with a look of confusion on her face said.

With arms folded n shaking her head Piper answered "Yup"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Billie feeling a little left out since she had been the last to know said.

They all circled the hole and took a look inside.

"I wanted to wait until we were all here to tell everyone...there's more. Leo thinks that its some kinda evil left over from the Nexus or something. Part of me thinks so too...the holes in the same spot the Nexus was"

"Well it damn sure is" Paige said, while Phoebe being the 3rd but certainly wasn't gonna be the last to drop a rock in the hole. Paige dropped one also.

The ground beneath them started shaking again. They quickly backed off from the hole while still staring it. Rocks and dust flew everywhere. Blowing all four of the girls back onto their asses. Just as quick as the shaking started it stopped

"Ooh, what the hell was that!" Phoebe yelled as she attempted to pick herself up.

"I told you there was an earthquake here"

Leo rushed to the basement door and down the stairs to help his wife and sisters up. Billie had already made her way on her feet and back to the hole. "Uh guys? I think you should see this" the hole had filled up with water in the short time they had been knocked down. Phoebe was the 1st of the straglers back to the hole. The water started to bubble. Not in a boiling matter but as if something from the bottom was coming to the top "There's something in there." Phoebe said almost afraid. Just as Piper, Paige, and Leo got to the hole the object which looked like a cocoon had risen to the surface and started to move. This time they backed up not wanting to be knocked down and possibly attacked by whatever was attempting to free itself from its resting place. After all this was the resting place of the Nexus. A few fingers broke free, then a hand, another one soon followed.

"Leo get the boys out of the house Piper yelled" Leo knowing not to argue with his wife a time like this complied and ran to get his children out of the manor as fast as his mortal body would move. At the same time he worried about the 4 witches he left in the basement alone with whatever was being born.

The sisters where ready. Especially Piper. She wanted to blast the hole and this thing coming out. But she couldn't. She had her hands the ready but juss couldn't do it. The cocoon bubbled as it sank back down into the water.

Piper lunged at it grabbing it. Not knowing why she did but she pulled at it yelling for someone to help her. They did as their big sister said and all began pulling one of the arms that freed itself. The water was cold and icy. After exhausting themselves they noticed they halfway pulled a naked body out of the water. Phoebe moved foreward and touched the body pulling it fully out of the hole. It was warm even though the water was as colder than she ever felt in her entire life.

A premonition hit her. She saw the person that lay before them, herself, and her sisters standing beside this person defending her from what looked like demons.

"You juss had a premonition didn't you?" Paige asked

"Yeh I did" before she could finish all three of the others answered, "So did I" they turned and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wait a minute" Billie chimed in, "I thought Phoebe was the only one with the power of premonition"

"I am. I think it was her" she said looking back at the naked body laying on the cold concrete floor. Piper ran and grabbed a blanket from the storage area and placed it on the body. Then checked for a pulse. "She's alive but who is she? Paige get the crystals...FAST"

Instead of Paige using the stairs to get the crystals she orbed them to her from the attic. She quickly placed the crystals around the body. When she placed the last one the hole began to fill itself in and disappeared. "Well at least one of our problems is gone" Paige said still looking down from where she once was and where the body lay.

"What do we do now?" Billie asked

"I don't know but we better figure it out soon before she wakes up" Phoebe answered

Piper just looked at the body then said, "you think its a demon?"

Paige held her head and said, "I don't know. Is it just me or does anyone else feel weird?"

**exhales ok I have soooo much more I wanna put down for you guys, but I wanna get your take on this 1st. Like I said this is my 1st ficcie ever. And I'm nervous and really anxious to get your take on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper looked at her sisters and Billie whom she also thought of as a sister. Seeing the sisters were all she had left in the world.

"I'm not sure wut I feel. Should I be scared or wut"  
"This is starting 2 freak me out juss a little bit" Paige said

"Ooh Ooh she's moving! She's moving!"Phoebe pointed out 2 every1 while pointing at the now moving woman on the floor.  
Piper got back and prepared 2 let off a few rounds if this unknown...THING attacked.  
The visitor coughed and looked up 2 see the 4 women standing over her. She immediatly backed up n2 the wall beneath a window. She grabbed the blanket that was on her and covered her face. Seeing the sunlight hurt her eyes horribly. When the witches saw this they realized that their guest was more afraid of them than they were of her. Phoebe moved foreward and spoke softly 2 her. Telling her everything would be alright and they weren't going 2 hurt her.

"Phoebe? Wut are you doing?" Piper asked

"Were did you come from?" Phoebe asked As Phoebe got closer.

The visitor pushed against the wall harder. Phoebe stopped moving 2wards her and held out her hand

.  
"Come on, no1 will hurt you"  
"Pheebes, I don't think she understands"

She reached out 4 Phoebes hand,  
"I think she does" Billie said

Piper turned 2ward her sister and said,

"Paige go get Leo"

"I'm right here" she heard a voice from behind her say. It was Leo. Standing at the top of the stairs watching the whole time.

"Leo you were suppossed 2 get the boys out of here"  
"I did but Wyatt orbed himself and Chris out of the car and back 2 the manor. I found Wyatt in the kitchen by the door. like he was waiting 4 me"  
"Where's Chris?" Piper said with much concern.

"He's in the playpen. Where did she come from?" he asked Looking around the basement 4 the hole.

They were all facing Leo when their visitor stood up. Leo looked at her and said,

"I think I'll go get her some clothes 2 put on. He went back up stairs an dcame back shortly with some sweat pants and a tshirt. When he got back he noticed Wyatt was still standing by the door looking in its direction. Not looking down in the basement but at the door opening.

"Wyatt wut are you doing?"

Wyatt orbed away. Leo went n2 the day room where he had left Chris. Wyatt was there in the playpen with his brother. Leo felt a sigh of relief pass over him when he saw his sond 2gether. At least he knew that Wyatt hadn't left the manor. He went over 2 them and told Wyatt 2 stay put with his brother. He headed back n2 the kitchen 2 go down n2 the basement. He hurried down the stairs and handed the clothes 2 Billie who was closest 2 him. Billie then handed the clothes 2 Phoebe who was sitting very close 2 the naked woman. Phoebe showed the clothes 2 the woman and asked if she needed help putting the clothes on. She juss looked at Phoebe...confused as if she didn't understand. But she did. At least she knew she did but still allowed Phoebe 2 put the shirt on her.  
1st the shirt, then the pants. It was like she was dressing 1 of her nephews except the person she was dressing was afraid of her.  
Phoebe watched as the visitor stood up and instead of letting Phoebe finish dressing her, she finished herself.

Phoebe held out her hand again and this time she took Phoebe's hand. She walked past the others and watched them. Watching them as if they would attack. It seemed she only trusted Phoebe. Phoebe led her upstairs and n2 the kitchen where the visitor stepped on a piece of glass with her bare feet. It didn't seem 2 phase her she juss kept walking and looking at the 4 behind her. No1 else noticed really that she had stepped n2 glass until Paige saw the blood.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned 2 look at Paige while still leading the girl

"She stepped in glass"

every1 looked at the floor and noticed little specs of blood. Phoebe sat the girl down and took her foot n2 her hands while Leo the last of the line grabbed the Med Kit from under the sink.

"Here" he passed the kit 2 Phoebe. "She seems 2 like you."

"Wait a minute" Paige said "I can heal her or did you 4get I'm part whitelighter"  
" Paige she may not let you get close enough 2 heal her" Leo said

"Well if Phoebe talks 2 her she may let me"

They all looked at Phoebe who had already began pulling glass from her foot.

"My name is Phoebe and these are my sisters Paige and Piper. Thats Pipers Husband Leo and that's Billie. She family too.  
Hearing this made Billie smile. She had heard the sisters and Leo refer 2 her as family many times b4 and everytime she heard it it made her smile.

"Paige is gonna help me with your foot becus its bleeding very badly and she can help you better than I can" she said all this while looking the girl square in the eyes. She looked back at Phoebe and smiled a childlike innocent smile. Her smile alone let every1 know that she understood. Paige approached while still making eye contact and placed her hands over the girls feet 2 heal them. Paiges hands began 2 glow as the healing process took hold of the girls feet. In no time flat Paige had healed her. Leo suggested that Paige orb the 2 n2 the living room the was already glass n obstacle free. She did so b4 Phoebe could talk 2 the girl and tell her wut was 2 happen.

Phoebe, Paige and the girl were all seated on the couch in the livingroom when the others got there. Phoebe turned 2 her sisters and spoke.

"So wut do we do with her? Apparently she can't be a demon she's afraid of us"  
"Phoebe all demons are afraid of us or their juss special ed students who don't kno any better" piper said can't believing they have another problem on their hands. Saying this made the girl tilt her head and look at Piper with confusion and disbelief.  
"Piper!" Paige yelled

"Wut? That has 2 be their problem. I wouldn't go up against us even if I didn't have all my good sense. We're the CHARMED ONES 4 Christ sake" when hearing this the girl began 2 speak.

"Your the Charmed Ones? Which generation?" she asked waiting 4 an answer. All the while every1 was surprised 2 find out their guest spoke perfect and proper english. "You can talk?" billie asked

"Of course I can. I juss didn't say anything because I didn't kno who you were. And I couldn't at the time. Over 300 years in stasis will leave your motor and verbal functions fried"  
"Alright who are you? And how'd you get in our basement?" Piper asked

"My name is Phoenix" she replied "I've been asleep a long time"

"I've heard of you" Leo replied not believing wut he saw b4 him "Asleep, wut do you mean?" he continued 2 say

"I mean I've been asleep...waiting 4 you. Well them." She looked up at all 4 women not knowing who wus who. "There's only suppossed 2 be 3 of you. Wut generation is this? She asked with a look of pure confusion.

"Wut do you mean hun?" Phoebe asked Thats when Leo chimed in.

"This is the 1st generation of Charmed ones. This is Billie, she's another powerful witch" he said this while holding Billie by the shoulders and introducing her 2 the person they now knew as Phoenix.

"Leo do you know something about this?" Piper asked her husband impatiently awaiting an answer.  
" I know that Phoenix is suppossed 2 be a myth."

"Leo after 8 years we've learned there's no such things as myths" Piper said 2 him with sarcasm.  
"Yeh I know but Phoenix has been magics best kept secret on both sides. No1 dares speak of her 4 fear of her coming back. 2 speak of her is strictly forbidden. Good magic tells her 2 be the most evil entity ever"

"Hey man I am not evil!" she jumps up and yells at Leo and around the room.  
Every1 looks at her and then back at Leo

"Let me finish. Your also known as the destroyer of all evil. You kill those of dark magic 4 fun"

"Well that part is true" she smiles and takes her seat back up. Paige rolls her eyes and says,

"Aren't we the cocky 1"

"Look I wasn't suppossed 2 be awaken until the Charmed ones were 2gether. Don't tell me your juss coming n2 your powers. Please don't tell me your JUSS NOW coming n2 your powers"

she said more like begging 2 god than asking a question.

"8 years honey, and we thought we were done with demons"  
"I'm not a demon!" she yelled again this time at Piper.  
"And other magical beings" Pipercontinued looking aggrevated.

Wondering who this chick thought she wus talkn 2. She wus Piper Halliwell. The baddest demon ass kickn witch around. She wasn't gonna have some1 come n2 her home and mess it up 4 her and her family.

"So you kno how 2 use your powers? Gud your gonna need them 2 take on the source"  
"Been there done that took 2 of em out" Paige said unenthused. Not believing this person juss found out about this. Even though she not even an hour ago came out of watery grave.

"2 sources? How? When?" the look of confusion and disbelief has yet 2 leave her face.  
"Years ago" Billie responded "they took out the triad twice 2"  
"Wut? Oh no, something is seriously wrong here"  
"Somethings wrong with us taking out the source and the triad?" Piper asks

"No not that. If you've been battling demons 4 8 years I shoulda been awake as soon as the power of 3 united. Where's your whitelighter?" the girls looked at Leo with eyebrows raised.

"Are you their whitelighter? She asked. Now standing and headed 2wards Leo.  
Leo smiled, "Well I wus but I'm mortal now"  
"Yes and my babies daddy" Piper said proudly.  
Phoenix chuckles, "your kidding right? You can't be. Its against the rules"  
"Oh with the rules and wutnot again. Listen the elders and the charmed ones don't get along so well these days" Piper says

"I gotta get up there. Things have seriously gone awry since I've been gone..." She stops herself in mid sentence. "Wait... If your juss another witch and you 3 are the charmed ones. How did you heal?" she asks Paige with wide eyes and serious disbelief.

She looks back at the others and drops her head n2 her hands and plops back down on2 the couch next 2 Phoebe.  
"Oh no no no no no no no no no! This is not happening! This can't be happening!" she looks up at the crowd again.

"Are all of you part witch part whitelighter?" "No juss me" Paige says while raising her hand with a half smile on.  
"You kno this is probably why I juss woke up. All 3 of you were suppossed 2 be human witches born of a powerful line. You destroyed the prophecy..."

She stops talking due 2 a jingling in her head. "Their calling me. Now they wanna call me!" Leo looks up and replies, "Me 2"

Piper looks at her husband

"WUT! Wut do you mean their calling you 2? Your mortal Leo you shouldn't hear that. Not that"  
"I thought you were mortal"  
"I am, but I heard them. I know their ring. Paige?"  
"Yeh their in my ears 2"  
"Well lets go I need 2 find out somethings. I need 2 find out a lot of things. I can't orb yet so uh.."

She points at Paige already 4getting her name. Paige announces herself once again. "Paige! my name is Paige"  
"Yeh right, lets go...Paige" Paige takes hold of her hand b4 they can go anywhere she stops her and tells Leo 2 get his butt in motion.

"Lets go babies daddy. If you can hear the call they want you 2" All 3 orb out.

"Not again! I am not loosing my husband 2 those slave drivers again. How many times does that make it?" she asks the only 1 who really knows...herself.  
"1 minute she's quiet and naked and now she's giving orders" Piper heads n2 the kitchen 2 clean while she waits 4 them 2 return. Still ranting about the elders, and now the new problem...Phoenix.  
Phoebe and Billie are close in tow.

"I don't understand" Piper says "How did Leo hear the call? He's human now"  
"I don't know about you 2 but, I'm more concerned about who she is and why she came out of a hole where the Nexus wus"  
Phoebe says grabbing a broom and starting 2 sweep.

"I can check the book if you like" Billie says while picking up the dishes and broken glass off the counters.

None of them have yet 2 notice that the blood that tracked from the basement door 2 kitchen table is now gone. Vanished...gone like the hole in the basement floor.

While with the elders Phoenix communs and learns of all that she has missed ever since the birth of the sisters. Including wut happend with Leo and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. And even Billie and Christie...and of course they had 2 tell her about Prue.  
She finds out the reason she didn't wake on time is bcus Penny Halliwell binded the 3s power at a young age. Had she not then Phoenix would have been their whitelighter, their guide and they would have been as powerful as she wus. Now she must teach them 2 use their powers 2 their full potential.

And while doing so. Not let them know who she really is. They remind her that she has seen them b4. And where she's seen them. And why she became wut wus known as the Nexus. Why the Halliwell line has always lived in the manor. They were her protectors while she slept. And when she awakend she wus 2 become theirs. But now she has more than the power of 3 2 protect. She has her secrets.

Leo and Paige looked on as she began yelling at the elders and watching this made them hide their smiles. 2 actually see some1 besides Piper give it 2 them wus amazing and unbelievable. She must have been a very powerful whitelighter.

"I already knew about Penny binding their powers. I'm connected 2 the Halliwell line... Or did you 4get that?

After hearing this Paige and Leo looked at each other wondering wut the hell wus going on. Wut wus she talking about, being connected 2 the Halliwell line?

"Wut do mean, connected?" Leo finally asks

"Yeh, how are you connected 2 the Halliwell line." Paige asked

She turned 2wards the 2 and waved her hand across the air. B4 they knew it they were back at the manor and Phoenix wus nowhere 2 be seen.

"Well it looks like she got her powers back" she could hear Piper still ranting in the kitchen, so they headed in that direction.  
"Its about time you guys are back!" Phoebe yelled "Leo your wife is driving us crazy."

Paige and Leo begin filling the others in about their new friend. How she seemed 2 have struck fear in the hearts of the elders.  
"My kinda girl" Phoebe said with a smile

"Ya know, I think I was wrong about her. I'm starting 2 like her already." Piper said also with a smile at the fact that some1 besides upper level demons scare those guys.

After talking all night about wut wus 2 happen next every1 decided 2 bunker down at the manor 4 the nite.

October 14th 6am Phoebes asleep on the couch she wakes up 2 see a woman sitting on the chair across from her staring at her with beautiful hazel green eyes.  
Wearing all black and a ponytail. Phoebe recognized her as Phoenix all cleaned up.

"Good morning" she said with a smile

"I've always hated mornings, but I guess this 1 can be considered a good 1" Phoenix replied

"Where have you been all night"  
"I had somewhat of a staff meeting with the elders"  
"Oh. And how did that go"  
"They never shutup" they both share a laugh She looks at Phoebe and asks,

"Are you hungry? Cus I'm starving. They don't have a McDonalds up there." She smiles Phoebe smiles back with a small laugh and answers,

"Yeh I think caould eat"  
"Good breakfast is on the table"  
"Pipers up, why didn't she wake me"  
"She's not yet. I thought I'd put myself 2 work"  
"You didn't have 2 do that"  
"I wanted 2. Especially after the mess I've made yesterday? I think Piper would be a little appreciative that she didn't have 2 cook 2day"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes when she saw not 1 not 2 but 6identical clonesof Phoenix walk down the stairs and right up 2 them. They walked up 2 Phoenix and disappeared n2 her in a ghost like manner.

"1 for every person in the manor"  
"Wut?"  
"I haven't been able 2 connect with you or your sisters while I was in stasis. So when I came in this morning I sent a clone of myself 2 each of you 2 learn about you, while you slept. It was the only way that I could...catch up on wut I've missed since you were children"  
"You could've juss asked" Phoebe says. "It would have taken 2 long"  
4 a moment Phoebe felt violated, but realized after everything Paige and Leo had told her from wut little they had found out about her, that she was right. She DID need 2 know everything about them and fast.  
"So you think demons are gonna start attacking again"  
"No I don't think so. Not yet anyways, but hey, you never know. Better safe then sorry...right"  
"Yeh... right"  
"Why you in a rush 2 fight" she puts her fists up and playfully throws some punches at Phoebe.

"Kick a little demon ass? Come on put em up, put em up. I may let you get a hit in there even" she says in snagglepusses voice.  
They crack up laughing. They hear Piper say, "I see some1s getting along well"  
"Morning honey" Phoebe says 2 her sister then added more morning greetings 2 the line of people coming down the stairs. Phoenix points 2 the dinning table. "Breakfast is on the table and mores in the kitchen"  
"WoW. Now thats a spread" Piper says while sweeping her long brown hair from her face.  
"Well if you'll excuse me I have 2 go"  
"Already?" Piper asked

"Go, go where?" Phoebe asked not realizing she asked as if she would never see her again.

Everytime she looked at Phoenix she remembered the premonition she shared with her sisters.

"Well if I'm gonna be your new whitelighter" she says this while holding her fingers up in the quote, unquote way.

"I'm gonna have 2 make sure that there are nomore demons looking 2 make a quick come up off you ladies"  
"You'd think they woulda learned by now" Paige says stuffing her mouth with a bagel.  
"Well you got the look down. I thought angels liked light colors" Piper says about the all black on black ensamble Phoenix was wearing.  
"That's the point. And I happen 2 like black. Not 2 mention I'm no angel" she smiles a wide smile at Piper that she can't help but 2 smile back.

Leo comes downstairs carrying both of his sons making weird noises at Chris. Piper turns her smile 2 the 3 coming 2wards them.  
Both boys turn 2 from Leo and look at Phoenix. Chris outstretches his hands 2 her as if wanting 2 be held. She cocks her head 2 the side and raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Wuts he doing?" she asks "He wants you 2 hold him?" Leo says in a questionable way.  
"Why"  
"Good question." Piper says She looks at Piper

"Not... that its a... a bad thing. Its just... He..."

"He doesn't usually take easily 2 people" Leo finishes her sentence.  
She looks back at Chris and Chris is still watching her trying 2 reach her. He starts whinning and reaching 4 her.  
"Well you gonna pick him up or you gonna let him cry?" Piper with a smile on her face says Phoenix reaches 4 Chris and holds him at arms length. Looking at him strange. He starts screaming.  
"Your holding him wrong" Billie says "you gotta hold him close" she comes over and pushes Chris properly n2 her arms. He stops crying and looks at Phoenix.

Phoenix looks awfully nervous holding him. You can almost hear her heart beating thru her chest. Wyatt begins wiggling free, arms stretched out 2ward her. Leo hands him over and she takes him knowing if she doesn't, it'll be a Chris segment again. Every1 is watching, wondering, why have the boys taken 2 this person whom they've only seen 4 the 1st time 2day. At this moment the chandelier begans 2 shake and glow a weird blue color. The samething it did b4 when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe became the Charmed Ones. And again when Paige came n2 their lives.  
The 3 begin 2 glow at the sametime.

"Whoa, wut the hell is goin on? Leo get the boys"

Piper and Leo move 4ward 2 grab the boys only 2 be knocked down n2 those close 2 them. The glowing stops

"Wut just happend?" Phoenix asks breathing heavy and scared. Looking 2 the boys 4 an answer. The boys smile at her, Piper and Leo grab the boys. Giving them a once over.  
"They seem fine" Leo says still checking Wyatt whom he was holding. "You okay buddy"  
"Yeh!" Wyatt says excited and smiling at his dad.  
They look at Phoenix. "Wut juss happend"  
"Calm down were just as confused as you are" Phoebe says "Thats wut happend when the 3 of you became the Charmed Ones" Leo said looking 2wards the chandelier. Then back at Phoenix. Her eyes openend wide, her chest heaved 4ward as a deep breath entered her body. She was surprised...she was in shock.

Being a Charmed One wasn't suppossed 2 happen 2 her. That was only bestowed on the Halliwell line which she wasn't apart of. Maybe that's not wut it ment, maybe it ment something else. She wus suppossed 2 be the Charmed Ones guardian. Not 1 of them.

She paced back and forth in the livingroom in front of the couch where Phoebe sat. "Will you stop doing that! Your making me nervous"  
"Is it hot in here, cus I'm hot"  
She removes her long black coat.

"Its hot in here." She start rolling up her sleeves.  
Phoebe rolls her eyes, stands up and catches Phoenix and pulls her down 2 the couch on her next rounds of paces.

"Paige went 2 see the elders 2 find out wut that was and wuts going on"  
"When is she gonna get back? Maybe I should juss go up there myself" she says with panic in her voice.  
"You can't orb yet, you tried already remember?" she looks at Phoebe with a look that ment she didn't wanna hear it.

"Even if you could, your so nervous right now you'd probly end up over the dead sea somewhere." She exhaled and looked at Phoebe again. She was right. Who knows wut might have happend if she tried using any of her powers right now. She slumped down n2 the couch clutching a pillow. Looking miserable.  
Phoebe felt sorry 4 her and worried at the same time. Even more so she was worried about her nephews.

Piper and Leo are in the kitchen cleaning up after the breakfast dishes and all the un eaten food.  
"Leo wut the hell happend in there? Is she a demon?  
"She's not a demon Piper. She's a guardian. The elders wouldn't have called her up there yesterday if she was a demon"  
"We don't know that"  
"Yes we do"  
"No we DON'T"  
He pulls Piper close.  
"Its gonna be okay." He rubs her back 2 comfort her. "Billie took the boys out and Paige is finding out all she can from them right now"  
"You said its happend 2 us b4"  
"Yeh with Prue and then again with Paige"  
"Yeh! But when we met Paige Leo we didn't glow!" Piper said

"Yeh, but you 4get their all part whitelight and their 3 powerful witches" Leo said "What!" Piper said looking at him.  
"We've seen 4 ourselves the power Chris and Wyatt have when they get older. The power Wyatt has now!"

"Are you my husband or an elder again"  
"I'm being optimistic about this. Hoping that she's here 4 another reason. Maybe she"  
Paige orbs in. "She's their whitelighter?" she says. "Well she is. Where is she"  
"In the livingroom with Phoebe, lets go" Piper says and waves her hand 4 the other 2 2 follow her.  
"Wut did they say" Leo asks The 2 occupants of the couch jump up waiting 2 hear wut they hope is good news.  
"The usual...riddles. Wut they did say that I understood was seeing there were 4 Charmed Ones" she holds up 4 fingers "They didn't wake her up"  
"So they knew about you from day 1?" Piper asked

"Only when my parents died and I orbed out of the car did they sense me and know who and wut I was"  
"So they decided 2 leave her in a tomb? How nice of them" Piper says with a look on her face saying I told you they were no good.  
"But I was their whitelighter all their lives" Leo said

"Yeh only bcus they didn't have powers. They didn't need her. The elders thought 2 just leave you as our whitelighter"  
"Then the boys where born" Leo said

"Powerful witches" Piper said "The Charmed Ones are only female and come from our ancestrial line"  
Phoenix sits back down and looks at the floor.

"Not anymore they aren't. The boys ARE Charmed" Paige said "So she's a Charmed One"  
"No she's their guardian. But their connected now in some way"  
"Wut kinda way Paige? Your starting 2 sound like them bcus now I'm confused"  
Phoenix picks her head up from looking at the floor.

"I am Charmed. I always have been"

They all looked at her. Her voice began 2 crack. Now realizing she had 2 tell them a secret she promised she never would. A secret they both had took with her 2 her grave.

"But I was never suppossed 2 connect with any of you other than your guardian." "Wut do you mean?" Leo asked

"Leo let her talk" Phoebe said.

She looked nervous and antsy as she stood up in front of them.

"I'd been around...way b4 the Warren/Halliwell line. I wandered looking 4 others like me. I'd never found them. I'd found plenty of demons and covens. And then 1 day around 1660 I came across a coven in a colony in Virginia." Their eyes widend.  
"I think you know the 1 I'm talking about, bcus you were there. I had decided 2 stop wandering. After all, I'd have all of eternity"

she was interrupted by Phoebe, she looked at Phoenix and said,  
"You were there 10yrs b4 we got there"

"Yeh I was. I had finally gained the trust of the coven. I showed them that I was gud and I even took the witches oath. Bcus of how young I looked back then, they took me in. I had nowhere else 2 go. I was tired."

Every1 except Leo feels their faces remembering that while they are the most powerfull witches around...they still age.

"See I had known about my powers and I had learned how 2 use a lot of em, but the coven, they showed me so much more. They showed me how 2 use my powers 2 their full potential"

"How many powers do you have?" Phoebe asked green with envy. After all she was still missing a few that the council had taken.

"Phoebe!" Piper said giving her the evil eye Phoebe shruged.

"Its ok. You should know wut powers I posses," She turns and looks at Phoebe and says "But I lost count a long time ago just like I did with my age." She continues her story again.

"Anyway I showed them that I had powers like theirs, but I was stronger and I knew it... Only 1 of them knew how powerful I really was. Her name was Charlotte..."

"Charlotte Warren?" Piper asked

she swallows hard and continues.  
"Yeh, and in return 4 keeping my secret and letting me stay with the coven...I-I gave her something that she couldn't have... A child"

Every1 in the room is speechless except 4 a few questions that really needed answers 2. They didn't even notice Billie come back in with Wyatt and Chris. She came in the room and asked wut she had missed when she was rudely shushed by every1. She gave a look as 2 saying Sorry and began 2 listen where Phoenix had left off.

"But how? Your female" Piper says.

"The seer did it 2 Phoebe" she countered looking at Phoebe

"Yeh but Cole was the father" Paige said

"Only bcus he had bcome the source, the seer wanted Cole and Phoebes power and birthright in the child that was ultimately hers. Even without Cole the child would have still grown"

"The thing is I didn't mean 2 give Charlotte a child. Charlotte and I were very close. She was the mother I never had... And I was the child she couldn't have.

Here husband had left and bore a child with another woman, when he was told she couldn't conceive."

She pauses, b4 telling them more.

"I had the power to heal. Anytime I'd get hurt I'd justheal myself."

Another pause, her voice started 2 crack again. She was becoming unhinged.

"I thought...I thought if I healed her she could have kids, she'd get her life back and everything would be better 4 her."

Her eyes start 2 well up as she fights back tears. Thinking about the only person who had ever been a mother 2 her. The only person who ever loved her.

"I knew I would eventually have 2 leave. She needed some1."

Tears fall from her eyes heavily. The memories were 2 much. Even 4 a powerful being like herself.

"I didn't wanna leave her alone. 2 leave her with no1? She didn't deserve that. She was family and you never leave family like that. You never leave them alone"

She said this with so much conviction, and so much pain that the sisters and Billie dropped their heads and fought back the tears in their own eyes. Knowing exactly wut she ment. They 2 had family who had left them...alone.

"I kno the feeling" Piper being the 1st 2 say. She was thinking of Prue. The others nodded in agreeance.

"Well why didn't you help when she was kidnapped?" Phoebe asked curiously

"I couldn't. I was dead by then"  
"I thought you couldn't die"  
"No I can die. I juss can't be destroyed. 1st they hung me, then they burned me at the stake"  
Hearing this made even Leo cringe.  
"4 wut?" Paige said "4 being a witch wut else"  
"They had 2 kill you twice? That is some serious overkill"  
"I guess you can say I deserved it. I was warned by Eva 2 never use my powers out in the open. I didn't think any1 was around and some1 saw me multiply and blink. I was moving water from the lake 2 the cave and they grabbed me. And with me being an outsider they wanted nothing more then (country voice) a good ol' fashion hangin."

This made every1 smile and laugh.

"Been there" Piper and Phoebe said in unison raising their hands. They smiled at each other and laughed again. Phoenix smiled.

"I was killed October 13,1670, I was ressurrected October 31,1670 b4 midnight at the same time Melinda Warren was born 2 the world and 2 magic. I got 2 see Melinda, Charlotte, and the coven 1 time b4 I left. I WAS suppossed 2 be dead. Bcus of that the whole using your powers 4 personal gain thing came n2 effect."

They frowned at her. Now they knew who caused that problem.

"There's so much about me you girls don't know yet. And it'll take me a lifetime 2 tell you...your lifetime anyway" she smiles

"Then that makes us family" Paige says

"And you'll always have a family here with us" Phoebe says holding Phoenix' hand "Thats right" Piper stands up and hugs her new found family member,

"welcome home" they all join in on the group hug.  
Leo loosend his grip of the group and looked at her.  
"Wait we still don't know why you and the boys glowed"

2 elders have orbed in.

"We do. It was her reinstatement n2 the Warren/Halliwell family" 1 of them said "Ladies I'd like you 2 meet Phoenix Warren. She is of course the proprietor of magic and the Warren/Halliwell line." The other said

"Wut do you mean proprieter?" Phoebe asks

"All magic, good and evil comes from her."

"But the Halliwell's magic is by far the most powerful. Especially now that your reunited"  
"You mean the Warren/Halliwell line. She is a Warren" Leo corrects them.  
"And we are Halliwells" Phoebe says

"And were all powerful dammit!" Piper says

"Yes and now its time 4 her 2 take her rightful place beside us...as an elder" They look on happy but sad 4 the family they just met that's now leaving. She walks over 2 the elders and looks at them.  
"Will I get 2 meet the others?"

"Of course you will"

"Then lets go"

She hugs each of them goodbye. And stands beside the elders, then turns and looks at her family. 1 of the elders puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be back. I'm not leaving you again. I promise." She smiles at them as they orb away.

"She'll be back" Leo says as he watches tears roll down their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months have passed since any1 has heard from Phoenix. Every1 is worried that she's not coming back. Espicially since she promised she would be back. Piper is at the club on the phone with Phoebe who is at work in her office.

"Henry and Paige are coming over 4 dinner 2nite. Of couse she may have 2 orb out every once in a while 2 handle her charges. Your still coming aren't you"  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it 4 the world. How is Paige I haven't heard from her in like a week"  
"Well she's picked up 3 new charges. So she's been really busy"  
"2 busy 2 call her sisters? How did you know about her new charges"  
"Henry"  
"Henry"  
"Yup, he loves that Paige helps people. Seeing he's always busy with work himself"  
"Tell me about it. The Dear Phoebe letter pile just...keeps piling"  
"Well demons aren't attacking us anymore but their having a field day with the other witches"  
"That can't be good"  
"3 bad ass witches don't stop no show"  
"Henry must be goin crazy. Demons and dark lighters all over again"  
"Paige somehow got him 2 stop worrying"  
"Spell"  
"I think so"  
"Oh I think I left my sweater there the other day. Can you check when you get home"  
"Sure"  
"How's Billie and the boys"  
"Good. Billie has really thrown herself back n2 witchcraft and school"  
"Good 4 her"  
"She's made some pretty powerful spells and potions just in case of...you know. Oh I almost 4got 2 tell you. Leo's starting his own business"  
"Really? Wut kind"  
"He's going 2 restore old house and a little construction"  
"Ooh a handyman. He's doing the same thing he did when you 2 met"  
"Yeh. Now that Wyatt's in school and Chris is in daycare he has nothing 2 do sooo...he's doing wut he knows" "Being a doctor...of houses" she pauses then asks Piper, "Has any1 heard from Phoenix"  
"No Paige orbs up there once in a while 2 see her but the elders won't let her"  
"Why not"  
"She doesn't know and they won't say"  
"Being difficult are they"  
"As usual"  
"Well hopefully she'll pop up"  
"I hope so"  
Some1 comes n2 the club.  
"Oh Pheebs I almost 4got I have interviews 4 bartenders 2day"  
"Ok see you 2nite"  
"Ok great"  
Piper hangs up. Just as Phoebe hangs up on her end Phoenix blinks in. Phoebe screams "Aah"  
She jumps up 2 close her office door and close the blinds "Don't do that"  
"WoW! I've been gone 2months, I come back and already I'm getting yelled at. No hello, no how ya doin, no how was heaven. Do I at least get a hug"  
Phoebe smiles and hugs her.  
"Hello, how ya doin, how was heaven"  
She smiles at Phoebe "Boring. All they do up there is meditate and commune. I'm tryna get em 2 install a pinball machine at least." They laugh, "No I'm serious If I have 2 meditate 1 more time I'm gonna scream"  
"Still loving the black on black I see"  
"Yeh but I'm not allowed 2 wear it up there. They say me being an elder and all I should be setting an example 4 the whitelighters" she rolls her eyes. "I am no1s rolemodel"  
"Well that's true. You are the older elder" "Heeey respect your elders" she smiles "Well juss don't wear that 2nite"  
"Wuts 2nite"  
"Dinner at the manor, you'll get 2 meet Henry and my dad"  
"Cool"  
"Cool? Since when do elders say cool"  
"Oh quit it with the elder business. I'm just a regular.." Phoebe places her hand beneath her chin and raises her eyebrows from behind her glasses. "Ok I'm juss..." Phoebe sits there waiting 4 the rest of her sentence.  
"I'm just me"  
"Paige tried 2 see you, but they wouldn't let her"  
"I know. They wouldn't let me come down either"  
"So are you coming"  
"Where"  
"Dinner...2nite"  
"Oh I might not be after I speak with Piper"  
"Ooh ooh wut does that mean"  
"I want them 2 reinstate Leo as an elder"  
"Oooh boy. She's gonna have a fit"  
"I know"  
"She's gonna kill you"  
"I KNOW. But it won't be like b4. He'd only have 2 come up in times of emergency. He'd still get 2 live at home with his family and run his business"  
"How'd you kno about that"  
"I listen in from time 2 time"  
"So wut do they say"  
"They say its my call"  
"But its actually Leo's"  
"Yeh"  
"So wuts an elder 2 do"  
"Phoebe"  
"Sorry. Couldn't help myself"  
"Well I'm gonna go talk 2 Leo"  
"Wut about Piper"  
"Well, you can do that" "Wut"  
Red orbs show her leaving "Now she orbs"  
Phoebe goes back 2 her work.

Phoenix has been trying 2 get 2 Leo but can't. He's always with some1. She decides 2 wait until dinner 2 talk with him. She goes 2 see Piper instead then on2 Paige.  
Over at the club Piper is interviewing potential bartenders. She's on her last 1 of the day.

"How long have you been a bartender"  
"Uh..this is my 1st time. I juss finished bartending school"  
"Really? Well show me wutcha got. I'm gonna give you a verbal list of 10 drinks 2 make you have 2 tell me wut goes in them and then your gonna prepare 3 of them on a timer of 2 minutes" "Ok"  
"Alrighty then lets go"

They go thru the list and he gets a few right. He's already loosing points with her. Juss then Piper sees red orbs appear from behind the potential employee. Her eyes widen. She see's its Phoenix waving at her.

"Oook. uhm take a break, I'll be right back"  
"Ok" he starts fumbling with the glasses and bottles "Wut are you doing here"  
"You know you and your sister are horrible"  
She hugs Phoenix at the same time telling here 2 use the door from now on.  
"Will do" she replies "We need 2 talk"  
"Not now I have this last interview"  
"4 wut"  
"Bartenders"  
"Hmmm mind if I watch"

She follows Piper back 2 the bar where she gives the man the name of the drinks he has 2 prepare. He picks up a glass and begins 2 pour drinks that Piper has told him 2 prepare. Making a mess and knocking things over.

"Ok. That's enough"  
"How did I do" he asked "How do you think ya did" Phoenix says. Piper nudges her in the side with her elbow.  
"Honestly. Not good. I need some1 with a bit more experience. I'm sorry"  
"Its ok. Thanx anyway" He picks up his jacket and leaves. He looks at Phoenix. She follows him with her eyes.

"Your back no longer than 5 minutes and already your starting trouble. I'm never gonna find some1 by 2morrow nite"  
"Mind if I try"  
"You can tend bar"  
"How hard can it be? Besides I do need a job"  
"Fine but you make a mess you clean it up. No magic"  
"Deal"

She takes off her jacket and rolls up her sleeves, hops over the bar instead of going around it and waits 4 orders. Piper looks at her.  
Piper reads off the list and she gets them all right. Piper can't believe it. She gives her the 3 drinks 2 make and their done in no time flat.  
She takes a taste of all 3 drinks.

"WoW that's good. How'd you do that"  
"I just read your mind"  
"I said no magic"  
"You said no magic when cleaning up the mess I made...I didn't make a mess"  
"Cocky aren't we"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Wut did you have 2 talk 2 me about"  
"Oh nuthn. Just that I'm back and I'll be around 4 a while"  
"Good. Phoebe and I were just talking about you. You should come 2 dinner 2nite"  
"Sure"  
Piper gets up 2 go2 her office.  
"Uh Piper"  
"Yeh"  
"Do I get the job?" she walks back 2wards the bar.  
"Your serious"  
"Yes"  
"Fine. You got the job"  
"So when do I start"  
"2morrow nite"

Piper walks 2ward her office shaking her head not noticing the little jig Phoenix is now doing by the bar. She turns around at the last minute 2 see her orb out.

"I thought I told her 2 use the door"  
From up by the door she hears Phoenix' voice "Sorry"  
She continues off 2 the office smiling

Phoenix finds Paige on top of San Francisco bridge meditating in mid air. She rolls her eyes at the site.  
"Having fun"  
Paige opens her eyes and sees an old friend "Wanna join me"  
"No thanx that looks like waaay 2 much fun 4 me" she says sarcasticly Paige lowers herself "They wouldn't let me see you"  
"I kno, they wouldn't let me see any of you either but I'm back now. 4 good. I was just doing the rounds"  
"Great 2 have you back." They hug "Now maybe we can all get 2 know each other better"  
"Sounds good 2 me. I'm looking 4ward 2 that"  
"Pipers.." They both finish the sentence.  
"Having a dinner 2nite. I know. I'll be there"  
"Great"  
"Great gotta go" She orbs out.

Its 6pm at the manor and Piper and Leo are setting the table. They see red orbs. Piper already knows this is Phoenix by the color of the orbs. She waits 4 her 2 materilize b4 chewing her out. B4 she can say anything Phoenix quickly says

"I know you told me 2 use the door but how would it have looked 2 your neighbors if I had orbed in FRONT of the door. Its not like I drive" Leo snickers and smiles.  
"She's got a point" Piper looks at Leo who has stopped smiling and continues 2 set the table "Ok but as soon as you do start driving"  
"I know use the door. Need some help"  
The doorbell rings "Want me 2 get that"  
"No you help Leo. I'll get the door"

She heads 4 the door. Phoenix picks up the silverware Piper was setting and continues placing them in their appropriate places.

"So Leo. I hear your starting a business"  
"Yeh. Its gonna be great"  
"Look Leo I'm not gonna beat around the bush"

Piper walks back in with Victor in tow

"Phoenix this is my father Victor. Dad this is Phoenix" Piper introduces them "Hi, nice 2 meet you" they both say 2 each other then shake hands. Victor reaches over and shakes Leo's hand also.

"So your the 1 who started all this"  
"I wouldn't put the blame totally on me"  
She looks upward. They laugh. I'll give you 2 a chance 2 get 2 know 1 another. She pushes them in the direction of the livingroom. Piper and Leo go back n2 the kitchen.  
"The girls have told me alot about you"  
"Couldn't have been 2 much. I juss got back" She smiles. They sit on the couch quietly. The doorbell rings. Phoenix jumps up 2 get it beating Piper 2 the door. Piper stops in her tracks and looks at Victor who shrugs. Its Paige and Henry.

"Paige why are you ringing the doorbell? Loose your key"  
"Nooo I don't live here anymore and its only right I knock"  
"Hi Henry" she says while hugging her brother in law "Henry, Phoenix, Phoenix, Henry" Paige says They greet each other in the same fashion she and Victor did, who has made his way 2 the door and giving greetings and hugs. Phoenix has made her way 2 the kitchen.  
"Leo. We have 2 talk"  
"Sure wuts up"  
"Its about the elders"  
"Wut about em"  
Her eyes open wide. She hears Pipers voice behind her say,  
"Yeh wut about the elders"  
"Uh nothing. I juss wanted 2 know wut else they did besides meditate and talk in riddles"  
She laughs nervously and walks out the kitchen bumping n2 Phoebe.  
"Woo"  
"Phoebe! I appologize. I didn't see you there"  
"Are you ok"  
"Uh yeh, No"  
She leads Phoebe n2 the conservatory "I haven't spoken 2 Leo yet. Everytime I start 2 Piper pops up"  
"Calm down wait til later"  
"You think I should"  
"Yeh. Let the man eat"  
"Ok" She turns and starts 2 walk away. She quickly turns back 2 Phoebe bumping n2 her again.  
"Oh" they both say from running n2 each other yet again.  
"You didn't talk 2 Piper yet did you"  
"Did she blow you up"  
She gives Phoebe a look "No"  
"Then I didn't tell her yet"  
"Oooh... don't... not yet"  
Phoenix heads back out of the conservatory.  
Phoebe stays where she is just in case Phoenix turns back around. When she doesn't she heads n2 the livingroom 2 talk with the family. Conversation continues between them for a few moments b4 Piper call them 2 the table.  
They all head 2 the table. Phoenix is sitting on the steps in deep thought. They all pass her when Phoebe stops and speaks.

"Honey don't stress urself about it. Come on Piper hates 2 repeat herself." She holds out her hand 2 Phoenix. Phoenix lets out a deep sigh and looks up n2 Phoebes eyes, shrugs her shoulders and takes hold of the womans hand. Phoebe has a premonition.

"Phoebe, you okay"  
"Yeh. Lets eat" She puts on a smile. Phoenix wanted 2 know wut Phoebe saw. She knew she had juss had a premonition. She used 2 have that same look on her face when she got 1.  
"Ok. Lets eat" They walk 2wards the table still holding hands with Phoebe leading the way. They all have questions 4 Phoenix. Victor and Henry ask her where she comes from and wut happend 2 her family b4 she met Charlotte Warren.  
Dinner and conversation turns n2 coffee on the couch. After an hour or 2 of catching up and getting 2 know each other Victor sees the time and decides 2 head home.

"I have a huge meeting in the morning"  
"Yeh I better turn in 2" Henry says. "Criminals never sleep, especially those on parole"  
They both say their goodbyes 2 every1.  
Paige, Henry and Victor leave.  
Piper comes back 2 the livingroom with Leo

"Well I'd better get in the kitchen and finish up with loading the dishwasher" she says.  
"Don't worry about it honey I'll finish up. You've done enough. Go get some rest" He kisses his wife goodnight.  
Phoenix jumps up from the couch "I'll help him"  
They walk off 2 the kitchen.  
Phoenix turns 2 Phoebe and telepathically tells says 2 her. "I'm gonna talk 2 Leo. You talk 2 Piper"  
Leo and Phoenix finally have their conversation. She tells Leo all of wut she told Phoebe. He thinks about and says he'll get back 2 her. They hear Piper yelling. They look at each and know the quiet b4 the storm has ended. They hear her heading 2wards the kitchen. Phoebe right on her heels.

"I tried 2 stop her"  
"Are you 2 crazy?" She yells at them. Leo is speechless and words refuse 2 escape his mouth.  
"Not you. These 2"  
"Piper hear her out. I wouldn't have 2 leave home. I'd be your whitelighter again"  
"Elder" Phoenix says "I thought she was going 2 be our whitelighter. We don't even need a whitelighter. Have you seen any demons around here"  
"Not yet" Phoenix answers "WUT?" the 3 say "That's why I wanted 2 have Leo reinstated! Wut do you think I've been doing 4 the last 2 months? I found upper level demons who are planning 2 send lower level demons after you"  
"Wut, when, where, why?" Piper says "Bcus your the Charmed ones why else"  
"At 1st I thought it was bcus of me. So I went 2 the underworld. Its not me they want. They know my power is a power they can't have now that I'm awake now. After your bout with the Triad and Christie, you got stronger, the book got stronger. They want your powers as usual. As a Halliwell you have no chice but 2 gain more power. And with that power all types of evil will be crawling outta the woodwork. I can help but I can't do it alone. I need Leo's help."

Piper asks "Why"  
"Bcus he knows you better than any1. He knows best how 2 help you. I've never done this b4. Plus I need a teacher... And that's Leo. He would never have 2 leave you and the boys ever again Piper. The elders can't tell him wut 2 do. He's his own man and its his decision. They can't tell me wut 2 do either. They didn't even want me 2 come back here"

Leo puts his hand on Phonex' shoulder,  
Phoebe walks over and stands next 2 them.

"Wut do you say Piper? Their gonna come whether Leo's an elder or not. Their gonna come n2 your home and try 2 kill you... And your children. We need you"  
Leo goes over 2 Piper and looks her in the eye.  
"Piper come on"  
"Leo this is your call" she says "Of course I wanna be an elder again if it helps me 2 protect my family"  
Leo smiles at his wife and begins 2 glow. Piper looks at him and sheds a tear. Phoebe and Phoenix smile. Paige orbs in and sees Leo glowing.  
"Did I miss something"  
"Not much" Piper says "Are we glowing again"  
Phoebe heads 4 the kitchen table and sits down.  
"Well it seems our demon battling hiatus has come 2 an end"  
"I'ma witch and a whitelighter. Mines never ended. So wut do we do now"  
"Race you 2 the book" All 3 whitelighters orbs away Piper looks up. Then looks at Phoebe. They talk on the way 2 the stairs.

"How's the dating scene"  
"Juss that. I've seen it, far 2 many time. I'm like the only 1 who'll never get married and find happiness"  
"That's not true"  
"Oh no? Explain my past relationships 2 me then, and don't use Cole as an example. Every guy I fall 4 is a demon out 2 kill us"  
"Coop isn't a demon"  
"I'm not interested in Coop. Even if I was its 4bidden, luckily I'm not. I don't need another heartbreak"  
"I think the 2 of you would make a pretty cute couple"  
"Spare me"  
"I want some1 I can connect with on a serious level. Some1 who won't try 2 kill me and my family"  
"And Coop doesn't do that"  
"I wouldn't know. I hate 2 say it but Cole was by far the best relationship I have ever had"  
"You said it, not me"  
"If the source didn't take over Cole I'm sure we would've still been 2gether. He was still part human"  
"You miss him don't you"  
"Of course"  
"You'll find some1 like that again. Except he won't be a demon"

As Phoebe and Piper enter the foyer a demon appears and throws an energy ball at them. Piper throws up her hands and knocks him down with a fire blast. They duck behind a couch. The 3 upstairs hears the rukus and come running. Leo's the 1st 2 spot the demon and sends waves of electrical current thru his body. Phoenix blinks down behind the demon and throws energy and fireballs of her own. Knocking him back and forth while Leo continues 2 hit him. Paige orbs 2 her sisters and takes them 2 the attic. Phoebe runs 2 the book. B4 she can get the pages turned Leo and Phoenix carry in an unconcious smoldering demon and toss him on the floor. Paige grabs the crystals and places them around the demon. Piper looks at Leo

"Do you think you can take the boys somewhere safe?"

He knew exactly wut she ment she wanted them 2 go with the elders. He looked at Phoenix 4 approval.

"Looks like you got your powers back just in time."

Leo went down stairs 2 gather the boys and take them 2 the elders.  
Phoenix looks down at the demon and says,

"Why did they attack now? Leo gets his powers back and they attack 10 minutes later? Somethings not right" "He's coming around" Phoebe says "Good I got some questions I WANT answered

He sees where he is and jumps up.

"Let me outta here you bitch! Your gonna pay 4 this"  
"Are they always this talkative?" Phoenix asks "More or less" Paige says "you don't interrogate them"  
"No I juss blow em up. Its more fun that way"  
"You gotta lot 2 learn girl"  
"I got it!" Phoebe yelled "He's a lower level demon that's attracted 2 new power when its given out"  
"So he pretty much smelled Leo's power"  
Paige says "Like a rat 2 cheese" Phoebe answered "Well at least we know no 1 sent him"  
"Why didn't he come after Phoenix then"  
"I didn't get my powers back until I got up there"  
"If he's a lower level demon, why didn't he vanquish when we hit him with everything we had? All he did was pass out." Piper said "Leo and I didn't want 2. Plus he's protected"  
"I thought you were new at this"  
"I read his mind and I'm not that new. I've had my share of demon battles"  
"you said he's protected. Protected by who?" Piper says "an upper level demon I suppose" 


End file.
